List of Programs Broadcast by The Family Network
These are shows airing on The Family Network. Shows Original *TBD Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (since March 27, 1998) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (since February 5, 1999) *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' (since March 1, 1999) *''Cow and Chicken'' (since March 15, 1999) *''I Am Weasel'' (since March 15, 1999) *''Johnny Bravo'' (August 15, 1998) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (since January 1, 2000) *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Samurai Jack'' (as part of TFN on Midnight) (since May 6, 2002) *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' (since September 7, 2002) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Crane'' *''Ben 10'' series *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Total Drama Island'' series *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' (as part of TFN on Midnight) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' (since January 17, 2014) *''The Cryptids/''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob (since January 17, 2014/January 17, 2019) *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' (since March 3, 2017) *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' (since November 24, 2017) *''Butch Hartman's WolfBoy'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' WB Animation (acquired) *''Looney Tunes'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Tom and Jerry'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Scooby-Doo series'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Animaniacs'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (since March 31, 1996/February 5, 1999) *''Freakazoid!'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Slappy Squirrel'' (since April 10, 1999) *''Teen Titans'' (since October 18, 2003) *''Bunnicula'' (since October 31, 2016) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (since October 21, 2017) *''The Baby Fingers'' (as part of TFN 4 Kids!) *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (since Novemebr 24, 2017) *''Storks: The Series'' (since May 24, 2019) *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man '' *''Mobs'' (since May 24, 2019) *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers(January 11, 2019) *The Doggies'' (November 4, 2019) *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' (May 30, 2020) *''The Lego Batman Show'' Adult Swim (as part of TFN on Midnight) *''Aqua Hunger Teen Force'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer *''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' *''WolfBoy: Reloaded'' *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' *''SCP'' Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (since June 4, 1999) *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' (since March 31, 1996/TBD) *''Ren & Stimpy'' (as part of TFN on Midnight) (since March 31, 1996) *''Doug'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (since March 31, 1996) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Hey Arnold!'' (since March 27, 1998) *''Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' (since February 5, 1999) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (as part of TFN on Midnight) (since Decemebr 31, 1999) *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Invader Zim'' (since May 6, 2002) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (since May 9, 2002) *''ChalkZone'' (since May 14, 2002) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (since September 7, 2002) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom (Since October 29, 2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (since January 5, 2007) *''Catscratch'' (since January 5, 2007) *''The X's (as part of TFN on Midnight) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (since October 5, 2007) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (since October 5, 2007) *''The Mighty B!'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans '' *''The Loud House'' (since March 3, 2017) *''Awesome Antics '' *''Flytrap: Savior of All (Since March 22, 2017) *''Bunsen is a Beast ''(Since March 22, 2017) *ROBLOX: The Series'' *''The Return of Mittens (as part of ''TFN on Midnight) *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' (since October 27, 2017) *''Butch Hartman's Mario'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' *''Toby'' (since February 7, 2020) *''The Modifyers'' *''Nicktoon High'' Comedy Central (as part of TFN on Midnight) *''South Park'' *''Futurama'' *''Archer'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Space Police'' *''Hearty and Mates'' Disney Channel/XD *''Mickey Mouse Shorts'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Doug'' (since March 31, 1996) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (since March 31, 1996) *''The Proud Family'' (since May 10, 2002) *''Kaylia: Space Avenger'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' (since May 2, 2002) *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Replacements'' *''Emperor's New School'' *''Pucca'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''Gravity Falls''/''Hempuchu Island'' *''Mickey Mouse (2013)'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Good Dinosaur Show'' *''The Ghostly Trio'' (since October 29, 2018) *''Moana: The Series'' (since November 27, 2019) *''Hannah and Dolphy'' (since December 13, 2019) *''Underdog'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) (since March 31, 1996/December 6, 2019) *''Rio: The Series'' (since June 5, 2020) Discovery Family *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''SheZow'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' Category:Lists Category:List of programs